It's Nothing
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Athrun moved on, but for Cagalli she hides to much pain. inside and out. AthrunCagalli. Finished. Chapter one rewritten. finished.
1. This Pain

It's nothing.

Part one: This pain. (rewritten as of Jan/25/04)

This doesn't belong to me nothing does... well i guess the words do but not really because someone made up the words...

* * *

Drinking out of a glass filled to the rim with wine, crying tears of pain. In a wedding. What kind of wedding was this? She looked at the bride and the groom-to-be and They seemed so very happy in front of everyone. Showing nothing that would stop love they had for each other.

But why was a young lady in a light green dress, sitting alone in the side of a table crying? Painfully she stopped crying, wiped away her tears and went on drinking.

Cagalli Yula Athha was now alone, yearning for the love that she lost. crying at the pain of losing the one she loved the most was almost too much to bear.

"Cagalli! Come on, stop drinking its not good for you." Kira Yamato, Cagalli's twin brother tried to take away the glass of wine that was tightly held in Cagalli's hands. Lacus looked on with pain wondering why would Athrun do something like this to Cagalli off all people. Lacus looked carefully at Athrun Zala and her very much look-a-like Mia Campbell, then to Cagalli who seemed to look a little different.

"Cagalli, is there something that we should know?" Lacus asked as she took the glass out of Cagalli's hand, easy and put it on the table next to her. Cagalli looked at Lacus and sighed: "Its nothing."

Lacus looked at Kira who then both looked at Cagalli worried then nodded.They knew as much as they wanted to know what was wrong with Cagalli, she would play strong and tell them nothing was wrong.

But they both knew that there was more to Athrun marrying Mia that was getting to Cagalli. There was something that killed her slowly.

"A toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Zala." Someone cried loudly. Cagalli covered her ears in much pain, not wanting to hear a word of people talking around her.

"Thank you very much." The sweet voice that sounded very much like Lacus said in a angel like whisper. That was Mia, the girl that give PLANT hope in Lacus' place. Cagalli knew that Mia was a pure as she looked. Nothing was wrong with her, she wasn't hateful but she was a wonderful girl that Athrun fell in love and left Cagalli.

"I don't know a lot of Athrun's friends but I do hope all of them will be kind to me and we will all become good friends and see how much I love Athrun." Mia anxiously wanting to be a part of the family that once only the four of them where in. Then Cagalli once again wiped away her tears and looked at the couple. She felt a great pang in her heart as Athrun put his hand around Mia's waist.

He looked happy, very happy.

More happy then he would have been with Cagalli. Or that less what Cagalli thought over and over again in her mind.

She looked at the ring on her finger.

"Lets have our wonderful couple have a little dance together."

There it started playing. ' At the beginning.' So much meaning in one silly song. Cagalli looked down at her fingers again. Couldn't bearing to look at the two.

_We were stranger / Starting out on a journey / Never dreaming / What we'd have to go through / Now here we are / And I'm suddenly standing / At the beginning with you/_

Kira looked at Lacus worried, its not if they didn't want Athrun to be with Mia. If Athrun was happy they where happy but it seemed that Athrun didn't think of what would happen to Cagalli, sure she had a great will power but it would only go so far. In the past she had depended on Athrun for someone to cry on, someone to talk too, but now she only had Kira and Lacus to come to when she need to be with family.

_No one told me / I was going to find you / Unexpected / What you did to my heart / When I lost hope / You were there to remind me / This is the start/_

"Stop it Cagalli." She said to herself. Covering her ears but the lyrics of the song sang out to her. Louder then ever.

_Life is a road / And I want to keep going / Love is a river / I wanna keep flowing / Life is a road / Now and forever / Wonderful journey/_

' The journey ended the day you gave me the ring. ' Cagalli thought as she drank more wine, her face turning a deep red as she watched Athrun dance with Mia. He looked over to Cagalli but she turned her head trying not to look weak. He looked back to Mia sadly.

* * *

"Is Cagalli coming?" Athrun asked as the three sat down. He began looking at the orange wild flowers that was right in the middle of the table. Kira sighed looking at them.

"Yes, I know she doesn't want to, but she is." Kira whispered.

"Her favorite flowers." Athrun whispered moving the petals with his fingers.

Kira looked at Athrun, Lacus looked at Kira worried.

"Why!? Why are you doing this to her?! Do you know how much pain she is in right now? Do you know how many nights she spends crying over you?" Kira asked explaining how Cagalli was acting the past couple of days after Athrun told her: he was getting married. His only real blood family that he had left in the world was in pain from his own friend.

"Kira..." Lacus took Kira's hand.

"I know that, But it wasn't met to be." Athrun whispered, still looking painfully at the orange flowers.

* * *

_I'll be there / When the world stops turning / I'll be there / When the storm is through / In the end I wanna be standing / At the beginning with you./_

"Athrun what's wrong?" Mia asked putting her hand onto his cheek. Athrun smiled at her.

"Its nothing."

_We were strangers / On a crazy adventure / Never dreaming / How our dreams would come true / Now here we stand / Unafraid of the future / At the beginning with you/_

"Look at them, what a couple. I know that Athrun's father would have been happy." Voices could be heard talking about the couple all around Cagalli.

"Cagalli do you want to leave?" Kira asked putting his hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"No I want to stay."

_Life is a road / And I want to keep going / Love is a river / I wanna keep flowing / Life is a road / Now and forever / Wonderful journey/_

"Wonderful journey my ass." Cagalli whispered sipping her wine and slammed the glass onto the table. Lacus and Kira didn't know what to do so they walked up to the dance floor and began dancing. But they couldn't keep on looking at Cagalli worried.

_I'll be there / When the world stops turning / I'll be there / When the storm is through / In the end I wanna be standing / At the beginning with you./_

_

* * *

_

"Athrun you love me right?" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun, her fingers in his. He bowed down and kissed her.

"Forever and ever, from the first time I met you, I loved you and I know we will be with be together, forever." Athrun whispered. Cagalli laughed and tightly hugged Athrun.

"I love you, Athrun."

* * *

_I knew there was somebody somewhere / Like me alone in the dark / Now I know my dream will live on / I've been waiting so long / Nothings gonna tear us apart/_

"Lies all lies." Cagalli began laughing softly into her empty glass.

_Life is a road / And I want to keep going / Love is a river / I wanna keep flowing / Life is a road / Now and forever / Wonderful journey/_

"Three years.....together, and you give it all up for six months with a girl." Cagalli whispered. She felt like she was beginning to lose it. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to leave and never see them ever again.

_I'll be there / When the world stops turning / I'll be there / When the storm is through / In the end I wanna be standing / At the beginning with you/_

"Kira, Lacus i'm leaving." Cagalli said walking slowly up to them. She couldn't let the people around them know that the Orb's princess was weak and got drunk over a guy.

"Cagalli! Your drunk we're driving you home." Lacus asked putting her hand on Cagalli. She looked down to her high heels.

"Stay if you want to I can get a taxi." Cagalli said smiling feeling weak.

"No its getting a little boring anyways we'll drive you home." Kira said. "Lacus, I'll get the stuff wait outside okay?" He finished. Lacus smiled and nodded walking Cagalli out the door.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going / Love is a river I wanna keep going on.... / Starting out on a journey /Life is a road and I wanna going / Love is river I wanna keep flowing / In the end I wanna be standing / At the beginning with you......_

"Athrun, she's drunk. We're leaving, good night." Kira said coldly but yet politely to Athrun as the song finished.

"Wait I need to talk to Cagalli, Mia can you wait?" Athrun said putting his hand on Mia arm. She nodded with a cheerful smile as Athrun and Kira walked out the door.

"CAGALLI!" They heard Lacus scream.

Kira and Athrun ran out the door to find Cagalli on the ground her head hit on the ground and was bleeding from the head but her head wasn't the only place bleeding.

"Cagalli why are you bleeding down there?" Athrun asked shocked, all the blood coming out of his face.

* * *

Movie: Anastasia

Artist: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

Song: At the Beginning

hehehehe my like 3rd Cagalli/Athrun fic? yeah thats the fake lacus Mia Campbell... i was out of ideas for who for it to be. i swear people are going to flame me for putting in Mia but hey its not like i made her evil.

oh yeah i remember that there was a fiction about Athrun and Lacus getting married and Kira and Cagalli was all upset. i tried not to make it the same as that fiction. its based mostly on Cagalli and Athrun and Cagalli doesn't go sleeping with and one. ok? OK!

please read and review. hugs and kisses

- delicate.radiance (new name) a.k.a. Angelic-Yuki...


	2. As Time goes by

It's Nothing.

Part Two: As Time goes by

rewritten as of Feb/23/05

* * *

"Cagalli? Why are you bleeding down there?" Athrun asked shocked, stop running and froze in shock. Looking at the blond princess laying on the ground crying with pain.

"NO!" Cagalli screamed as she looked down to where the pain was coming from and began crying.

"No...no..not my baby..."she whispered, over and over again as hoping it would help the lost child come back.

"What do you mean baby? Cagalli what do you mean!" Athrun asked running down the steps, falling to the ground and taking a hold Cagalli's arms. "Is it mine!"

"Go away Zala! just go away!" Cagalli screamed, looked down to where a growing child use to lay, Cagalli began crying even harder.

"Kira take her to the hospital now! Athrun and I will meet up with you later!" Lacus cried, her voice filled worried but she looked very calm and relaxed, Kira ran over to Cagalli and picked her up, slowly not to hurt her in anyway.

Cagalli grabbed onto Kira's shoulder not letting go crying in pain inside and out. Lacus looked at them leave then looked at Athrun oh well down to the ground and sat looking at Cagalli's blood that laid on the ground.

"Athrun..." Lacus whispered as she sat down next to Athrun and sighed.

"I didn't know, she could have told me. " Athrun whispered putting his hand into his head. Lacus looked at Athrun.

"No one knew, I had this nagging feeling all night now and she said everything was fine. Cagalli always is like this, doesn't so her pain or problems to anyone." Lacus sighed thinking back to the night.

"I shouldn't have left her like that, she wanted to tell me someone the night I told her to forget about me and go marry Yuuna." Athrun as he said in a low whispered, thinking back to that night that they where broke up.

* * *

Walking behind a sleeping form which laid on a table covered with papers, Athrun walked slowly up and moved some papers away. Waking the sleeping princess.

Cagalli looked up from where she slept and saw him, Athrun. She got up and ran up to him giving him the greatest hug. But Athrun didn't hug back he was standing there looking down at her, but Cagalli didn't seem to see anything wrong.

"Athrun I want to tell you something." Cagalli said smiling warmly, but Athrun was fighting against his feelings he turned around and looked out the window. It had began raining. Cagalli looked at Athrun worried, but still held onto his arm.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked worried. Athrun sighed and kept looking at the window.

"Cagalli...I'm getting married to Mia... Mia Campbell." Athrun whispered. Cagalli let go of Athrun's hand as if it was going to burn her. She looked at him trying not to believe the words she heard coming out of his mouth.

"Mia ... Campbell...but Athrun..I thought..I thought." Cagalli backed away hitting a chair and put her hand over her stomach, the ring that Athrun gave to her burning on her finger.

"Cagalli listen, I don't want you to do-" Cagalli cut him off screaming. Her hand still over her stomach.

"NO STOP TALKING ATHRUN! YOU LIED TO ME! I KEPT MY PROMISE, YOU DIDN'T YOU LIED! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Cagalli..." Athrun whispered, trying to move closer to her but she only backed away even more.

"Athrun, go I don't want to see you ever again." Cagalli said pointing at the door. Athrun looked at Cagalli sadly and walked out closing the door behind him. Leaving Cagalli to fall into a chair and start crying.

Days later in the newspaper it read : 'The Princess of Orb broke her marriage to the high member of her council Yuuna. It seems that she broke the marriage treaty more then two weeks ago.'

Athrun dropped the paper, covered his face and sighed.

* * *

"Athrun you need to talk to her, right now she needs someone that gave her that ring." Lacus said getting up from the steps. She turned around and looked at Athrun.

"Don't worry about Mia, I'll tell her that you had to go check on something." Lacus said turning once again humming a little song. "I'll meet you at the hospital later"

Athrun looked at Lacus walk away, slowly he got up from the steps and ran to his black sports car. Opening the door he took out a necklace that he always had close to his heart. That was a very plan necklace but meant a lot to Athrun for it was the necklace that Cagalli gave to Athrun the second time they met.

* * *

"Here,take it." Cagalli said taking a necklace off her neck and putting it around Athrun and smiled.

"Its for you, its for good luck." Cagalli said blushing.

"Thank you." Athrun whispered, him too blushing. There they where acting like two teenagers that led a normal life. Even more a minute they where a normal teenager.

* * *

Putting the necklace back down he started the car and drove away then the radio began playing softly..

_You must remember this / A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by. / And when two lovers woo /They still say, "I love you." / On that you can rely / No matter what the future brings /As time goes by. / Moonlight and love songs / Never out of date. /Hearts full of passion /Jealousy and hate. /Woman needs man / And man must have his mate / That no one can deny. / It's still the same old story / A fight for love and glory / A case of do or die. / The world will always welcome lovers / As time goes by. /_

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by..._

_

* * *

_

_"As Time Goes By"_

_music and words by Herman Hupfeld_

_Movie: CASABLANCA_

holy apple crabs 5 reviews i thought i would only get 3 or less. hehehehe so happy. anyways i don't know if this song really fit into the story but i was watching this chinese movie "I have a date with spring" (very good i seen about 4 different versions of it :) as i was typing this chapter and i was like... hmmm i want to put this into this chapter. and so i did! okay stop talking now get to work on part four now!

please read and review!

delicate.radiance


	3. Flying without Wings

It's Nothing

Part three: Flying without Wings

* * *

I'm home" Athrun sighed putting down his jacket and sitting down next to Cagalli who was still in her full uniform and passing Athrun a cup of tea, both looking tired.

"did you see Kira and Lacus?" Cagalli asked as she drank out of her own cup.

"yup, they all fine, no one was hurt" Athrun replied with a small smile.

"that's good" Cagalli whispered looking down into her cup..

"that is good" (a/n : --;;) Athrun whispered looking at Cagalli putting down her cup and resting her head on Athrun's shoulder.

"finally,time to rest" Cagalli said, as she slowly took off her shoes and unbuttoning her jacket, Athrun slowly took Cagalli's hand and began kissing it.

"Athrun..." Cagalli softly whispered putting her head into his hair.

Slowly Athrun began taking off Cagalli's jacket and pulled Cagalli under him, who before putting her hand around Athrun's neck, she found the lamp next to them and turned the lights off.

(a/n: bleagh '')

* * *

_Everybody's looking for that something / One thing that makes it all complete / You'll find it in the strangest places / Places you never knew it could be._

Athrun ran up the stairs and looked around the hospital, running up to a hallway he found Kira, who too saw Athrun he grabbed Athrun by the collar and pushing him onto the wall.

"If anything happens to Cagalli, by all means, Athrun I will hurt you" Kira hissed letting go of Athrun, who looked at Kira.

"I never met for Cagalli to get hurt" Athrun sighed, Kira slowly let go of Athrun, knowing that his friend would never do anything to hurt his friends or loved ones.

"I know" Kira sighed sitting down. tired from what had happened.

"Athrun can I go in?" Athrun asked looking at the door.

"yeah, go in try to talk to her. hell knows she will not talk to me" Kira sighed.

Athrun slowly walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

_Some find it in the face of their children / Some find it in their lover's eyes / Who can deny the joy it brings / When you've found that special thing / You're flying without wings._

"Cagalli?" Athrun whispered walking into the white room and closing the door behind her.

"Go away, Kira" Cagalli hissed her back facing the door.

"It's Athrun" he said slowly making his way to Cagalli. who froze and turned around, her tear stained face looking at Athrun, making his heart cry out in pain.

_Some find it sharing every morning / Some in their solitary lives / You'll find it in the words of others / A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

"Go to hell, Zala" Cagalli hissed. Athrun only walked closer to Cagalli who tried to find something to hit Athrun with but found nothing.

"why didn't you tell me?" Athrun asked sitting next to the bed. not taking his eyes off of Cagalli for a second.

"I don't want to be your problem" Cagalli whispered looking away.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship/ The kind you cherish all your life /And when you know how much that means /You've found that special thing / You're flying without wings_

"Cagalli, you were never my problem" Athrun whispered looking at Cagalli who looked back to Athrun.

"well if i told you what would you have done?" Cagalli asked not taking her eyes off of Athrun.

"Cagalli I would have broke the wedding and stayed with you" Athrun said taking Cagalli's hand who pulled away.

"thats it Athrun! thats why i didn't tell you! I didn't want to make you stay with me and drag down Mia" Cagalli's voice filled with pain.

_So, impossible as they may seem / You've got to fight for every dream / Cos who's to know which one you let go / Would have made you complete / Well, for me it's waking up beside you / To watch the sunrise on your face / To know that I can say I love you / In any given time or place_

"two months I had hidden that fact that I was pregnant, breaking my marriage to Yuuna, waiting for you to return so we could have been a family. you gave me the ring and told me that you would come back, keeping my promise I didn't marry Yuuna, I could have but i didn't. But you Athrun didn't keep your promise, sure you came back but you came back married! that killed me. Yet i didn't want to make you unhappy because I loved you and I still do and i wanted to keep the child but then unknown to me i could never keep it" Cagalli finished looking down to her finger where she still had the ring that Athrun gave her on her finger.

She took it off and handed to Athrun. "The ring" he whispered.

_It's little things that only I know / Those are the things that make you mine / And it's like flying without wings / Cos you're my special thing / I'm flying without wings_

"Here, I'm sure Mia wouldn't have been happy if i kept the ring."

"Its yours, I gave it to you" Athrun whispered pushing her hand away.

"well I don't want it" Cagalli said taking the ring and pushing it back to Athrun who only took Cagalli's left hand and put the ring back into her finger.

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends......_

"Cagalli its yours" Athrun sighed getting up to leave.

"Athrun, If you where wondering. that child was yours" Cagalli whispered making Athrun stop in his steps.

"I know...Cagalli I don't want to lose you" Athrun said looking back at Cagalli.

"Well you did lose me" she whispered before Athrun walked out the door looking at Cagalli once more but she looked out the window watching the rain drops hit the window, He looked away and closed the door.

As the door closed took her knees, she rolled up into a ball covering her face and begin crying.

_I'm flying without wings / And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings...

* * *

_

O.o points not knowing what to say 17 reviews woah! thank you thank you thank you! okay i didn't really like this chapter more or less it was to .... corny for me...anyways

i know i've should have updated days ago but they banned me tell the 28th much to my dislike. banning me over a fanfiction i have written almost a year ago. fearing that they will ban me again i have deleted a lot of my fanfiction. still i'm upset that they would go so far as to block me over something so silly. maybe i wasn't the one that was silly maybe its them.

If this happens to me again. i guess i will quit this site.... who knows? (from boredom i have also typed up part four and is typing up part five. I'm up to part seven in my writing. i'm on a roll)

please read and review!

-delicate.radiance


	4. Think of Me

Its Nothing

Part four: Think of Me

* * *

Almost two weeks later the TV screen showed the leader of Orb full in uniform, standing as if nothing had happened to her, as if she had not lost anything or anyone. But she looked like a true leader that was born for the job.

"Representative Attha, how are you feeling after coming out of the hospital not a day ago?" the press asked as the lights flashed in front of Cagalli's eyes.

"Very well, thank you asking" Cagalli said with a warm smiling.

"Can you tell us what happened that night?" a woman asked not taking her eyes off of Cagalli,but still writing notes into her notebook.

"I fell down a fight a stairs, and hurt myself. It was nothing that important" Cagalli broke her smile, the press began to talk.

The screen of the TV turned off, and the couple that was in front of the screen got up from their chair.

"So thats Cagalli" Mia said with a smile not knowing who Lacus was talking about the night of the party. Athrun walked up to Mia and took her hand. Trying to forget that night at the hospital, the feelings that came back to him as he saw Cagalli looking at with her eyes filled with tears

"yup, thats Cagalli." Athrun whispered before Mia jumped up next to him and smiled.

"Athrun, how about we go around town?! I heard Orb is very much like PLANT" Mia said her voice filled with happiness and joy. Athrun smiled nodding his head.

"okay, lets go"

* * *

In front of Cagalli and Murrue was the Strike Rogue fully cleaned up and looking all new. mobile suits that belonged to Kira, Cagalli and Athrun all lined up.

"Finally the Strike Rouge is fixed, oh Maria how i pay to ride her again." Cagalli whispered moving up to the mobile suit and moving her fingers against the cold metal. Murrue nodded her head thinking of being once the captain of the Arch Angel. (a/n: Maria is Murrue's "fake" name in Gundam Seed Destiny so i go yeah i'm using it)

"All the mobile suits here are fixed and you can use them anything, if needed. Kira's Freedom, your Strike Rogue and this new mobile suit, it belongs to Zala right?" Murrue slowly picking her words, as she asked Cagalli, worried about her feelings taking over her.

"yes, I guess it is, the ZGMF-X235 Savior....who would have thought he would have a new mobile suit after he said he would stop fighting" Cagalli whispered, coldness in her voice. (a/n: ZGMF-X235 Savior is Athrun's new gundam lucky )

"ma'am?" Murrue asked putting her hand onto Cagalli's shoulder, looking worried. Cagalli smiled and turned around.

"Maria! how many times do I have to tell you? IT'S Cagalli!" Cagalli laughed as they walked over to Murrue's car and they got in.

"Well ... lets go get ice cream!" Murrue said getting into her seat and putting on her seat belt. Cagalli smiled widely.

"YES! lets go!" Cagalli said giddily.

The day was warm, the sun shining down on them. it would seem if it was going to be a good day. well don't think it was going to be, the cloud slowly came to the island of Onogoro.

"ah! so good" Cagalli giggled as she licked her spoon. Murrue laughed putting down her spoon.

"sometimes you act so much like a little girl"

Cagalli giggled putting the spoon to her nose. "because, Mrs. Ramius I'm one!"

"So Athrun! this is what everyone talks about! Ice cream!" a voice said behind Cagalli, giggling. Cagalli dropped her spoon and turned around. There they where: Athrun and Mia. happily picking something to eat. They didn't seem to see Cagalli and Murrue, as if they where in their little world.

"Now A old classic of Lacus Clyne, ' Think of me '." the radio that was playing softly in the background began playing a song.

_Think of me / think of me fondly, / when we've said goodbye./ Remember me once in a while - / please promise me you'll try._

"Cagalli?" Murrue asked putting her hand on top of Cagalli's hand. Cagalli blinked and turned around.

"ah, Murrue isn't that a lovely song, Lacus is singing?" Cagalli asked laughing softly picking up her spoon and eating her ice cream, that was laying on the cup, slowly melting. Murrue looked on sadly as she looked at Cagalli eat, she couldn't help but think that Cagalli looked like Murrue when she saw Mwu die to safe her life.

_We never said / our love was evergreen, / or as unchanging as the sea - / but if you can still remember / stop and think of me . . ._

Laughing, as they sat down eating and drinking, Cagalli began eating a little faster. Murrue trying to take Cagalli's mind of Athrun she tried to talk about something different.

"so, how is Lacus? have you heard from her lately?" Murrue asked taking her drinking and began moving her straw around.

_Think of all the things / we've shared and seen - / don't think about the things / which might have been . . ._

"oh yes i have, and from Kira too. They seem fine even. Have you heard that they are staying at Omogoro until their cottage is rebuilt? you should go and visit them sometime, I'm sure Kira would be happy to see you" Cagalli laughed coldly looking at the table next to them.

"well we should visit Kira and Lacus sometimes! Cagalli you would be coming with me wouldn't you?" Murrue asked. "Cagalli? Cagalli?" Murrue looked at Cagalli worried.

"hm? oh yes of course i would come with you" Cagalli smiled once again turning around looking at Murrue.

_Think of me, / think of me waking, / silent and resigned...._

"Athrun? Athrun?" Mia took Athrun's hand, her eyes filled with worried. Then she turned to see what Athrun was looking at. "AH! Athrun isn't that Representative Attha?" Mia asked laughing. "you should go say hi!"

Athrun looked at Mia, "maybe that isn't a good idea, Mia..." Athrun said slowly but it was too late, Mia took hold of his hand and pulled him with her.

_Imagine me, / trying too hard to put you / from my mind...._

"So have Kira asked Lacus to marry him yet?" Murrue asked again trying to make Cagalli take her mind off of Athrun.

"oh no, you know my brother. he's very shy and stupid" Cagalli laughed as did Murrue too.

"I know-" Murrue stopped taking and looked to her side.

"Ah! Mr.Zala! good to see you again. you should stop by Morgenroele, and check on your new mobile suit, the Savior. It is fully fixed." Murrue said laughing slowly looking at Cagalli, who smiled and kept on eating. Taking her eyes off of Athrun and Mia.

_Recall those days / look back on all those times, / think of the things / we'll never do - / there will never be a day, / when I won't think of you . ._

"Ah, Mrs. Vernes thats good to know. you haven't met my girl-friend have you?" Athrun freezing as Cagalli dropped her spoon but slowly picked it up. showing that she, Cagalli was wearing a dress. Athrun lightly blushed and looked away taking a hold of Mia's hand who smiled not know what was going on around her, truly.

"no I haven't I'm guessing this is Mia Campbell" Murrue said with a smile. "I'm Maria Vernes" Murrue said with a smiled. (a/n: Murrue's fake name is Maria Vernes )

"Its good to met you Mrs. Vernes and I'm guessing this is the Representative Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm sorry about that night, I'm hoping you are feeling better" Mia said bowing to Cagalli, who got up and bowed back.

"Yes, thank you and I'm also sorry, Mrs. Campbell. Well Maria, I thank you for today. But I need to leave now, Athrun, Maria, Mrs. Campbell" Cagalli got up from her seat and walked to the door.

"wait! ma'am do you not need a ride?" Murrue asked stopping Cagalli, who standing perfectly still looking back at the table

"No, I'll walk, but thank you anyways" and with that Cagalli bursted out the door.

"oh I don't think she should be walking, I heard it was going to rain" Mia said worried looking out the door. "Athrun you should give her a ride" Mia said taking Athrun's arm.

"yes Athrun, go I'll give Mia a ride, if she doesn't mind that is" Murrue said getting up from her sit. Athrun looked at Mia who nodded smiling and he walked out the door looking for Cagalli.....

_We never said / our love was evergreen,/ or as unchanging as the sea - / but please promise me, / that sometimes _

_you will think.........._

_of me!

* * *

_

Think of Me - Phantom of the Opera.

Thank you, thank you, thank you,goes on for countless mins for the 25 reviews. three chapters and 25 reviews this is too much for a lowly author, like myself. thank you again!

yes! for the people that know this song its from Phantom of the Opera! ah i love that movie. I really want to watch the play now! I tried to make Mia REALLY nice.... I tried but yet when i watch epi. 10 of Gundam Seed Destiny I dislike her even more. not letting go of Athrun BLEAH! Athrun belongs to Cagalli buddy.. watch it.. / also Murrue will be called both Murrue and Maria. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

Please Read and Review.

_-delicate.radiance_


	5. Like the good Old days

It's Nothing

Part Five: Like the good old days

* * *

"Cagalli!" Athrun repeated cried out until he found Cagalli still alone on a park bench looking up at the sky, folding her arms, looking cold and the end of her dress flying softly with the wind. 

"Cagalli..." Athrun sighed falling down in front of Cagalli breathing for air. She looked away annoyed frowning.

"why, don't you go back to your girl-friend? I don't want her to wait for you for too long" She sighed slowly, her hair slowly moving with the wind.

"Cagalli, you only got better. you shouldn't be our wearing that dress" Athrun looked away, he felt his cheeks burning.

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru / Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita / Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA / Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

"why would you care? its not like I'm still having a baby" Cagalli covered her arms. Athrun looked at Cagalli worried.

"I don't want to sick, I don't want my friends sick." Athrun said in an uneasy way. Cagalli looked at Athrun.

"Come, I'll give you a ride home" Athrun said putting out his hand for her to take but Cagalli got up.

"I'll walk home, but thank you very much" she said walking away but Athrun took her arm. she turned around and looked at Athrun. "Let me go"

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo / ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake / Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta_

_Te no hira no kioku haruka / Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

"No, look at you. Your face is all pale, your getting sick." he said, not letting go of Cagalli.

"Please, Mr. Zala. You need not care about me this much" Cagalli whispered, Athrun pulled Cagalli into his arms, taking a hold of both of Cagalli's arms Athrun looked at her.

"Cagalli, you don't understand why I left you do you?" Athrun asked, Cagalli trying to pull away from Athrun but she couldn't, she only made Athrun pull her into his chest.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo / Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu / Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA / Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

"because you didn't love me anymore" Cagalli cried out, trying to look down from Athrun, his soft green eyes looked at Cagalli heart broken.

"no, Cagalli it was because I loved you too much to have you hurt, even if I didn't have to marry Mia, I still would have broken up with you. It was for Orb, for PLANT, and for everyone's happiness. Orb would have never let someone like me marry a representative, like you." Athrun said wiping away Cagalli's tears.

"Cagalli you know that I still love you and always will. But we can't be together" Athrun whispered, trying to get her to look at him.

"Shut up, shut up Athrun! Stop lying to me! I don't want to listen anymore, I can't take it anymore!" Cagalli screamed covering trying to push Athrun away, but he wouldn't let go.

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de / ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni / Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo / Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku / Sayonara no RIZUMU_

"let me go" Cagalli cried slowly.

"come, Cagalli it's starting to rain, I'll give you a ride"

Athrun was right the sky that was once the light blue sky had turned black. The sky rumbled and slowly rain began to to fall until the both of them where wet. It was like the sky was crying for them.

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni / Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no_

"it's okay -" before she could finish what she was saying, Cagalli fell limp into Athrun's arms. He looked down at Cagalli worried.

"Cagalli? Cagalli?" Athrun gasped, moving his hand over Cagalli. He sighed thankful that Cagalli had only fainted. "Less of a fight the better, I guess" he mumbled to himself.

Athrun slowly put Cagalli's arms around his shoulders and picked her up and carried her like a groom would carry he's bride. Carefully carrying Cagalli to his car and held onto her body, not waiting her to fall.

Athrun quickly got to his black sports car and opened the door with one hand, still having Cagalli's limp body in the next. He sighed thinking of how she could he out for this long of a time and put her into the seat and closing the door.

"Mia?" Athrun asked as the car stopped in front of a red light, waiting to begin moving again.

"yes? what is it Athrun? could you find representative Attha?" Mia asked truly worried, over the phone. The light turned green and Athrun began driving again.

"Yes, I did Mia. but she is sick so i'm going to stay the night" He said quickly looking over to Cagalli, who was now covered with Athrun's jacket, but was still out.

"Ah! I see, I do hope she feels better then" Mia said lightly not knowing that by letting Athrun be alone with Cagalli may mean that she would lose him. "Oh my! I need to go now. I almost forgot that I left the tap on."

"okay then, bye Mia" Athrun said, still keeping his eye on the wet road.

"bye Athrun"

"Mia?" Athrun froze and looked over to Cagalli.

"what is it? Athrun?" Mia asked worried.

"I love you" Athrun said, the words were hardly coming out of his mouth, trying to believe that he indeed loved Mia, not Cagalli. But deep inside his heart, he knew that he was wrong. very wrong.

"I love you too" Mia said lightly giggling before she put down the phone. Athrun sighed hearing the click. Then slowly he closed his cell phone and putting it into his pocket.

Getting out of the car and walking to the steps of the building, he had found nothing had changed. He took out his keys and it was still there. slowly he unlocked the door and opened it.

Nothing that changed from all the months ago when he left Cagalli for PLANT, everything was the same. He put Cagalli onto her bed and walked to her closet and thanked god that his clothes that he had left there was still in place.

"I guess Cagalli didn't have the time to burn my clothes" Athrun joked to himself before taking a baggy shirt that belonged to Cagalli and moved back into the bedroom looking at Cagalli,still pasted out and wet. He walked slowly up to her thinking of how in the world he was going to change Cagalli. Hoping that she would wake up before he made his move to change her. But she didn't.

"Thank you for wearing a dress" he whispered under his breath. What was wrong with him? It's not like he had never seen Cagalli in her underclothing before. Heck that was what Cagalli was wearing half the time, when they where stuck on a island together, when they first met.

Athrun covered his face at the thought. Taking a towel, he covered Cagalli's body and put the shirt over her body and slowly he un zipped the zipper and took off her dress, taking the towel with the dress he put it away.

Still Cagalli slept.

Athrun made his way back to the closet to find something to wear in place of his wet clothes, Before leaving he saw something that wasn't there before, to the side of the closet where there was a shelf with jewelry on top there was also a small pair of baby shoes. A pang of pain returned to his body like the first time he found out that Cagalli was having his baby but had lost it.

He slowly walked up to the shoes and softly touched it, touching it as if he was worried that it was going to break, but it didn't.

"my baby..." he softly whispered.

"our baby.." a voice sad from behind Athrun, he turned around and saw Cagalli. Not knowing what took over him, he ran over to Cagalli and hugged her, both began to cry.

What seemed like hours later, Cagalli went back to sleep and Athrun began to cook something for her to eat. He started to remember the two years of peace (well almost) together. He looked around the house. It was still the same as always and he didn't know why but this felt like his real home.

With Cagalli,

Like the good old days....

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte / ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka / Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo / Mou ichido te ni suru made / Kesanaide tomoshibi_

_Kuruma ha mawaru yo....

* * *

_

_Akatsuki no Kuruma; Dawn's Carriage_

_Artist: Fiction Junction featuring YUUKA_

_thank you for the 30 reviews! do you think i can get more then that in this chapter?_

_  
strange thing when writing this chapter i found a great chinese song for it. I couldn't find the lyrics for it because I didn't know the chinese name and i didn't know how to spell in chinese. (well i know Fish, big, small, water etc) yeah. so sad, so I put in Akatsuki no Kuruma. Why? because its the song of love baby. (okay I didn't say that.) I really wanted to put in Reason (ed song) at the ed of the chapter. (because i was listening to it) and it seem to fit at the end. (Yeah to much Gundam Seed Destiny for me) anyways starting to hit what we call writers block (why do I think of my writing club stories when i hear the words "writer's block"?) okay random jokes from Athrun. yeah this chapter? I don't know what i was drinking when i typed it. _

_Please Read and Review _

_-delicate.radiance_


	6. Follow Your Heart

It's Nothing.

Part Six: Follow Your Heart

* * *

The next day, Cagalli woke up and found Athrun, in bed next to her. Cagalli blinked. What happened last night? Why was she in the same bed with Athrun. better question why where they not wearing any clothes.

"oh shit" she whispered under her breath and gave Athrun a good kick off the bed. With a bang, Athrun was off the bed and on the ground with a couple of words that shouldn't be said in front of children. He got up and looked at Cagalli, his eyes widened.

"oh shit" he whispered under his breath. Cagalli tried to cover herself as much as she could.

"what happened last night?" Cagalli turned around not to look at Athrun, who got up looked for something to cover himself.

"I'm guessing, we got drunk" Athrun sighed putting on a shirt. Cagalli covered her face and whispered something.

"what?" Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"I'm taking a shower" Cagalli sighed, tired from all the thinking that she made trying to think back to the night. She got off the bed and closed the door behind her, leaving Athrun to walk out the door to make something to eat.

They ate without saying a word, and cleaned up a couple of bottles of wine.

"Lets say nothing happened last night okay?" Cagalli whispered as she put her hand over her head, she sat down on the couch next to Athrun.

"Yes." was all Athrun could say. For he was too busy trying to think without talking out loud.

Days slowly pasted after that night. They didn't bump into each other and was glad that they didn't. Rumors of a wedding for Cagalli started to fly around and many people had hoped that the person for Cagalli was in all his glory: Yuuna.

"you know what, Cagalli?" Yuuna walked into the her office, without knocking on the door. Cagalli didn't even look up to know who it was.

"that, you need to learn how to knock?" Cagalli whispered under her breath, but keep looking down to her papers.

"you can still change your mind and marry me, you know" Yuuna said proudly, walking up to Cagalli he took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"What does No mean?" Cagalli asked, putting away the finished paper work. Yuuna laughed and took out a box and opened it. Inside the box laid a ring, a wedding ring.

"Think of Orb, and think of it's people" He put the box in front of Cagalli and began to walk away.

"I'll leave it with you. I hope dearest Cagalli that you will wear it soon." With that Yuuna walked out the door, leaving Cagalli to pick colorful words too call Yuuna (a/n: I don't know why but I really wanted to write colorful words xD)

Cagalli opened the box and looked into it. In the middle of the ring laid a pink gem, too bad for Cagalli is that she hated pink, then she looked at the ring on her finger.

"should I?" Cagalli asked herself looking at the ring on her finger then to the box. She closed the box and put in away, hoping to never see it again.

* * *

Not longer then a day later, on a beach not far from a city and the beach there, standing was Kira, Athrun, Lacus and a couple of children.

"I need to talk to you" Kira said, his voice in almost a low whisper. Lacus looked at Kira then to Athrun.

"come on, lets go back inside" Lacus cheerfully laughed to the children who began to walk faster. Athrun saw them leaving and looked at Kira wanting to know what was wrong.

"Kira, what is it?" Athrun asked as the children where farer away, Kira stopped where he was walking and looked at water.

"Athrun, do you love Cagalli? Truly? As in a lovers way? Because if you do, you better make up your mind. Do you love Mia or do you love Cagalli?" Kira looked at Athrun, who looked away.

"Why, do you ask Kira? you know that I'm with Mia" Athrun asked Kira. Why was Kira asking him that? He was with Mia not Cagalli.

"Because Athrun, Yuuna asked Cagalli to marry him." Kira voice, was cold as ice. Athrun froze unsure of what to say.

"But... Cagalli wouldn't marry Yuuna, she doesn't even love him" Athrun said taking smaller steps to the house by the sea which Lacus and Kira where staying in until their cottage was rebuilt. Kira sighed and began walking with him. Now Lacus and the children where out of sight.

"She had lost the person she loved, and many people in Orb are getting restless that the Attha line is dying out. Cagalli was going to let me next in line if she never married but we all know that it would have worked out, so right now all the weight of getting married and having a child is all on Cagalli's back right now, so who says she wouldn't?" Kira asked Athrun putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

There Cagalli sat alone in her car, in her green gown thinking back to only a couple of mins ago at the ball.

"that bastard" Cagalli hissed under her breath before taking off her high heels, putting them aside, she started the car and drove away.

* * *

"Kira, do you really think Cagalli will marry someone like Yuuna?" Athrun asked for what it seem the tenth time.

"Athrun, think at times we know that Cagalli does the most stupid things, and before you say anything Athrun. You do some stupid things to." (a/n: like blowing up your Gundams. . . what a waste) Kira told Athrun before he could say anything. Athrun looked at Kira unsure of what to say then once he thought of something to come back at Kira for saying he did stupid things, Kira's mother called them.

"Kira! Athrun! Cagalli's here!" Kira's mother called to them. Kira and Athrun looked at each other and Lacus who was waiting for them looked at the both, worried.

"children, come inside for dinner!" she then called to then in, but they all ran up to Kira's mother and cried that they all wanted to see Cagalli first.

"okay, okay" she laughed.

"Yay! Cagalli!" they screamed running into the house as Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Kira's mother looked on couldn't help but laughing. The children loved Cagalli, every time Athrun came to visit them and if they didn't see Cagalli, they would question Athrun. They where not sure why the children loved Cagalli so much but most of the time they guessed it was because Cagalli would bring something sweet for them

"Cagalli, Cagalli!" They all cried as they ran into an old fashioned room, where Cagalli sat drinking something warm, there she sat still in her gown and her high heels next to her feet. Cagalli smiled at them and took out a bag and handed to them.

"Here you go" Cagalli laughed, they took it and all hugged Cagalli. Yup they where all in for the food.

"Thank you, Cagalli!" they all cried looking into the bag but Kira's mother took it out of their hands, they all cried out and looked at her.

"after dinner, Cagalli you will join us for dinner wouldn't you?" she asked Cagalli, as she gave Cagalli a warm hug.

"yes, If you don't mind, mother" Cagalli treated Kira's mother as if she was her own. Because Cagalli never truly had a mother, the one that she had died when she was young and Cagalli had never knew her and Kira's true mother.

"Cagalli, they only want you to come and visit is because you bring them something to eat every time, you know that right?" Kira asked as he walked into the room laughing. Cagalli walked up to Kira and hugged him.

"I know" Cagalli laughed, then she joked "I feel so used"

Then Athrun and Lacus walked into the room. Cagalli looked at Athrun then they both blushed and looked away, thinking back to the last time they met. Leaving Kira and Lacus to looked at them confused at why where they acting like this.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered looking away.

"Cagalli" He replied back.

* * *

"Should I say yes?" Cagalli asked Athrun as they walked down the beach and the sun slowly set. Dinner had passed quickly and Cagalli didn't say anything so as dinner ended Athrun asked Cagalli to come out.

Athrun looked at Cagalli carefully after she had asked him, then Cagalli coughed and covered her arms, the gown that she was wearing was light, the wind was getting a little strong making the ends of her dress dance with the wind. He took off his white jacket and put it over Cagalli's shoulders, Cagalli was about to take it off when Athrun put his hand on Cagalli's but let go quickly.

"your cold" Athrun said slowly, Cagalli looked down. Tears began to slowly hit the soft sand.

"Cagalli"

"I don't want to marry him" Cagalli coughed, her head lightly hitting Athrun's chest.

"Then don't! Cagalli you don't have to marry him if you don't want too" Athrun put his hand on Cagalli.

"Athrun, its not that easy. A nation wants me too marry him."

Athrun felt strangely warm with Cagalli near him. He keep his hand on Cagalli not letting go.

"Follow your heart" he whispered looking down at Cagalli. who looked up at Athrun tears still covered her face, slowly Athrun took his hand and wiped the tears away.

"What does you heart tell you, Athrun?" her breathing hardened.

"My heart tells me to do this" and slowly Athrun moved in and kissed Cagalli softly on the lips. Not thinking twice Cagalli kissed him back. slowly she put her hands around Athrun neck and his around her waist.

They kissed slowly alone not knowing that Kira and Lacus was looking at them, sadly.

"it's nothing right?" Lacus put her hands on Kira's. he sighed.

"I hope so"

* * *

36 reviews I don't know what to say (I think I'm going to cry now) Never had my stories have been reviewed by so many! Okay this chapter was a little meh but I tried and its 1:33am right now. I'm guessing my last chapter before school starts again. so I will not have as much time. I'm guessing two more chapters to this before its finished? Happy New Year everyone!

Please Read and Review!

- _delicate.radiance_


	7. Nothing will stop her

It's Nothing.

Part Seven: Nothing will stop her.

* * *

The wind blew softly at them, as they looked away. Athrun took the chance now, he would tell her now. 

"Cagalli, even if it seems that I don't love you anymore, I wanted you to know that I still love you. No matter who

I'm with or where I'm, I will still love Cagalli." Athrun whispered, Cagalli didn't say anything. No not yet.

She moved closer to Athrun, and he put his around her, they didn't want to let go. They didn't fight. They didn't let go. There they stayed.

Cagalli looked away from Athrun and whispered:

"I love you too."

Athrun took Cagalli in and kissed her again, tearfully, Cagalli began crying.

"I'll marry, Yuuna." Cagalli whispered, as they broke apart from the kiss. She pulled away from Athrun and looked out into the dark ocean. Their Athrun studied Cagalli.

The waves went in and out, yet not a word was said.

"So, you made up your mind then?" Kira asked as both Cagalli and Athrun quietly walked in.

"I'm going to marry, Yuuna," Cagalli whispered, she looked away and walked up the staircase.

"Athrun why didn't you stop her?" Kira asked annoyed, by what he had saw earlier and the fact that his only sister was going to marry someone like Yuuna.

Athrun said nothing, he knew that he could never stop Cagalli. She had made up her mind.

Nothing would stop her now.

* * *

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru / samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara /_

"I'll marry you." Cagalli sighed, as she and Yuuna walked out the meeting room, on an rainy afternoon. He smiled widely and laughed out loud and took her hands. But, still the ring that Athrun had gave Cagalli still laid on her left ring finger.

"You still wear that ring. Oh well, doesn't matter. Only thing that matters it that your going to marry me." Yuuna stepped up to kiss Cagalli on the lips but she walked away from him, coldly.

As she sighed, she closed the door to her office and locked the door. Walking over to the her desk, she took out a box, and opened it. The pink stoned ring still laid inside the box. Cagalli closed the box and opened the window and dropped the box, letting it fall into the pond that was under the window.

"There is no way I would ever wear your ring" Cagalli hissed watching the box fall deep into the pond, never to be found.

_machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni / tada sakaratteita / kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto / mada shiranakatta ne /_

* * *

"Athrun, what is it?" Mia asked looking at the letter that Athrun gave her, as he sat down next to her, opening his own letter. 

"It's from the chairman" Athrun said looking at the letter. Mia opened her own letter and sighed, sadly.

"We have to leave? So fast?" Mia sighed, looking at her own letter.

"So we have to leave in a week, he wants us to return in the Minerva. I guess that means I have to drop by Morgenroele and pick up Savior." Athrun told Mia, who nodding, understanding.

"This is too bad. I was hoping to stay in Orb a little longer." Mia sighed, then brightened up, smiling looking at Athrun.

"Athrun! What do you think about moving to Orb after we leave ZAFT?" Mia asked, putting the letter down onto the coffee table.

_kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa / "akiramenaide" to itta /_

"That would be a good idea." Athrun smiled too Mia warmly who smiled back.

A Week had almost passed by and the day before Athrun and Mia was planned to leave on the Minerva, Athrun left his place and went to visit Kira and Lacus, one more time.

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru / samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara / setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera / arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite/_

"Here give this to Cagalli for me." Athrun said, as he put a letter into Kira's hand.

"Athrun! Stop it! Stop the wedding!" Lacus who standing next to Kira, almost yelled to Athrun. Her normally calm ways of speaking had left her.

"Your the only one that can stop it! Athrun do this for Cagalli! For you!" She cried out taking a hold of Athrun's arm. Kira put his hand around Lacus' shoulder. She let go and looked down.

"I'm sorry" Athrun whispered, under his breath.

_kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta / demo arukidashiteru / kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga / sou kanarazu atta/_

"We know" Kira sighed looking at the letter.

Night came, and everything was dark and almost sad. No one laughed in the house by the ocean. All they did was worry about what was too happen to their family.... their friends.

_sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki / guuzen wa unmei ni naru/_

Days later Athrun and Mia had returned to PLANT and everything was depressing.

"Here, Athrun told me to give this to you." Kira handed Cagalli the letter that Athrun had given to him. She took it and slowly opened the folds of the envelope and took out the paper. and it wrote:

_Dearest, Cagalli._

_I do not know when I will Return, but I will. As for you wedding, I do not think I can make it. I'm very sorry. Cagalli I know you had hear me say this before, time and time again, but I will say it again._

_Cagalli Yula Athha, I love you, I love you with every bone in my body. I love the way that you made me feel. I love waking up and seeing your sleeping face, in the morning. _

_Your Laugher, Your tears, your smile, they where all wonderful and perfect. _

_Even if we can not be together, I wanted to tell you that. _

_Cagalli If you do not want to marry Yuuna please do not make yourself. I do not want to see you hurt._

_Forever by yourside:_

_Athrun Zala._

"Athrun" Cagalli painfully whispered as looked away from the letter.

_yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara / ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana? / "yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage/_

_

* * *

_

A month had finally passed by, slowly everyone moved on with their lives. No one had hear from each other. Athrun and Mia only knew that they where returning from PLANT to Orb on the day the Cagalli was planning to get married.

_me wo tojite mieru kara te wo hanarezu arukoto wo shiru kara_

"Athrun?! Have you finished packing?" Mia asked as she walked into the room and saw Athrun looking at a photograph in a daze.

"Athrun?" She called out again.

Athrun turned his head and putting the photograph onto the bed.

_asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo / kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu / _

"I've finished packing." Athrun said,with a smile and picked up Mia's and his' bags and walked out the door.

Mia looked a Athrun sadly and walked over to the photograph that laid on the pillow of the bed. There it was a picture of Athrun and Cagalli kissing. She dropped the photograph onto the bed and walked back, finally understanding everything.

_tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru / samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omotta nara / setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera / arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite...._

_

* * *

_

_Reason  
Gundam SEED Destiny  
First Ending Song  
Nami Tamaki_

_AH! Finally I update again! School has started along with other things. So i have been crazily busy that and crazily playing in the snow that finally came. 48 reviews! thats like 12 reviews for this chapter. I don't know what to say. I'm so happy Thank you all very much! (hugs everyone) On I want to note that next weekend I can not update for I will be away from my computer. so wait one more week before the last chapter of 'It's nothing' and to the people that have read and reviewed to my one shot ''Happy Birthday Mr. Zala" I also want to thank you! 8 reviews I never had got to many before. _

_Please Read and Review. _

_-delicate.radiance_


	8. The End and Ring

It's Nothing.

Part One of Part eight: The End.

* * *

_'MARIA' ai subeki hito ga ite / kizu o otta subete no monotachi... ("Maria" There is someone I should love; every person who has ever been hurt...)_

There Cagalli was, sitting on a little wooden chair, looking into the vanity mirror. The person in the mirror didn't look like the person Cagalli knew. Her hair was all combed and curled with flowers covering the top of her head. A veil laid under the flowers.

She looked at the mirror and didn't smile like a normal bride would. Why should she? She had nothing to smile about. The only thing that she could think of was: "Why was this happening to me?" The thoughts of her time with Athrun replayed in her mind over and over again.

Cagalli wasn't marrying someone she had truly loved.

On the vanity table, she picked up the pair of baby shoes and looked at them fondly.

"Ma'am?" A maid knocked on the wide wooden doors and Cagalli had earlier locked to keep everyone away from her.

"Yes?" Cagalli putting down the baby shoes and looked away.

"It's time."

_mawari o miwataseba / dare mo ga awatadashiku / doko ka ashibaya ni toorisugi. ( As I look around, everyone busily hurries on by.)_

Cagalli got up from her chair and walked slowly to the wooden doors and slowly putting her hands on to the locks she unlocked the door and opened them.

The ring that Athrun had given to Cagalli still on her ring finger.

_kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba / konna ni sugu soba made / fuyu no kehai ga otozurete'ta/ ( I noticed that this year, too,_

_the signs of winter have come very soon.)_

* * *

"Athrun." Mia whispered, taking a hold of his hand, Athrun didn't look at Mia he only kept looking at the screen that showed Yuuna talking about his wedding to Cagalli.

"Hm? What is it, Mia?" Athrun asked looking at Mia with a small smile.

"You love Cagalli don't you? Even after all this time you still love her." Mia asked letting go of Athrun's hand and pushing it away from her.

_kyou mo kitto kono machi no doko ka de / deatte me ga atta futari / hageshiku maku ga akete'ku / (Again, somewhere in this city today two people will meet and fall in love; the curtains are violently opened.)_

"What makes you say that?" Athrun asked, trying to take Mia's hand but she pushed his hand away again.

"Stop it Athrun, I see the looks you give her, I've seen the looks that she gives you. I saw the picture that you where looking at. I don't want to be a second for you. You pick, Me or go and save her." Mia remained calm as ever as she handed Athrun his bags.

"Mia, what are you talking about? You know that I love you." Athrun desperately wanted to run and save Cagalli at that very second but he didn't want to leave Mia behind. But inside his heart, he knew that he was lying to himself and Mia.

It wasn't fair to Mia or Cagalli.

_soredemo subete ni wa / kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka / owari ga yatte kuru mono da kara/ ( Even so, everything eventually, someday, has an end.)_

"I love you love me, but not as a lover but as a sister. You love Cagalli, and Cagalli loves you back. I know that even if it hurts me to see you leave my side, I can't change the fact both you and Cagalli are destined for one another." Mia's voice began to crack. "Go, Go to Cagalli. There is still time."

"I'm sorry, Mia." Athrun felt helpless but Mia was right.

"Go Athrun, say sorry later. Go take the Savior." Mia commanded Athrun. He nodded at Mia and ran to the Minerva, hoping it wasn't to late.

"This is Athrun Zala, Captain I'm going to leave." Athrun said as he aimed the gun at the opening.

"No need to blow up the door Athrun, I understand. I give rights to leave." Talia, the captain of the Minerva told Athrun.

"Thank you, captain. Athrun Zala, Savior Launching!"

The red mobile suit went flying into the stairs as Mia watched it fly away. Tears falling freely down her cheeks.

_kyou mo mata kono machi no doko ka de / wakare no michi erabu futari / shizuka ni maku o oroshita / (Again, somewhere in this city today two people split apart; the curtains are quitely dropped.)_

* * *

Cagalli, taking her time walked slowly down the grand and long hallway into the main room. As she got to where everyone was waiting for her, everyone gasped and began to whisper how lovely and different the princess looked. Not a person said she look extremely sad.

They all led Cagalli into a car and the car began driving down a long road to the church, as they car drove down the road millions of people tried to look into the car, but they couldn't.

Even if they could all they would see was Cagalli's tears slowly hitting the petals of her flowers that where tightly gripped in her hands.

It was too late now, to save her. Cagalli knew that from the very start.

_'MARIA' ai subeki hito ga ite / toki ni tsuyoi kodoku o kanji / da kedo ai subeki ano hito ni / kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru/ ("Maria" There is someone I should love. At times I feel very lonely. But my needs are all filled by the person I should love.)_

The car stopped in front of a grand marble church and Cagalli began to forget how to breath. Her legs where weak and everyone was depending on her to get married. The doors of the car opened and people began clapping . Cagalli slowly got out of the car and looked around into the sunlight shining into her face.

_'MARIA' ai subeki hito ga ite / toki ni fukaku fukai kizu o oi / dakedo ai subeki ano hito ni / kekkyoku nani mo ka mo iyasarete'ru / ( "Maria" There is someone I should love. At times I bear very deep wounds. But my they are all healed by the person I should love.)_

They led her into the front of the church and the doors began opening slowly. Everyone in the church got up and turned to look at the princess.

Her veil covered her face and she looked up and saw Kira looking at her, worried. Cagalli smiled. At less Kira and Lacus are her.

What now seemed miles away was Yuuna standing looking at Cagalli, smiling at her. she only looked away in fear of the life that was ahead of her.

"Please, someone save me." Cagalli whispered under her breath as she took a step into the long hall of the church. The music of the wedding march began playing loudly and everyone's eyes where on her.

_'MARIA' dare mo mina naite iru / da kedo shinjite itai / da kara inotte iru yo / kore ga saigo no koi de aru you ni / wake naku hajimari wa otozure / owari wa itsu datte wake o motsu....... ( "Maria" Everyone is crying. "Maria" But I want to believe. "Maria" So I'm praying nowthat this is my final love. Beginnings come at random, but endings always have a reason....)_

_

* * *

_

Part Two of Part Eight: Ring.

(note that this is a different song)

_Namidaga ato kara afuredashite / Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no / Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite / Sora e hikari kakenukete yuku/ (Afterward, tears started to overflow / I could not see the last smile because of the blur / Don't go, don't go, stay here / Run past the light and ascend to the sky)_

"_one, two, three, four._" Cagalli thought in her mind as she walked down the aisle leading her to her fate.

"_Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._" Ten steps and what seemed like a thousand more to the rest of her life.

"_Eleven, twelve, thirteen_" Kira's hand tightly held Cagalli's. She smiled, Cagalli had always felt save with Kira. Her brother, her dear brother that were Cagalli's only blood family.

"_Eighteen, nineteen_"

"Save me, Athrun." Cagalli whispered, Kira looked at Cagalli sadly. Lacus who was standing to the side looked out the window.

* * *

_"One, two , three." _Athrun whispered as he began to see the island of Orb, showing up from the clouds that seem to have silver lining on them. Athrun smiled.

"Savior, you can not enter the Orb nation at this time." a voice said as Athrun began looking at the island ahead of him.

"Let me past!" Athrun screamed, annoyed. He began to drive Savior faster and faster on to the island.

"_Four, five, six" _

He say billions of people standing in front of a grand marble, white church.

"Cagalli...."

_Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo / Anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita / Arigatou ikutsumo no / Taisetsu na kimochi / Tewata shite kureta yo ne / (Even though I am such a small thing / I loved you more than anyone / Thanks for your many / Endearing thoughts / Which you gave to me)_

* * *

"Athrun?" Cagalli looked up, thinking that she had heard Athrun calling her name but then she looked back down. It's was only her mind playing tricks on her. No longer far away from Yuuna, Cagalli was standing right in front of him. Kira slowly let go of Cagalli's hand and grabbed Yuuna's arm tightly.

"Go to hell." Kira hissed to Yuuna. who only smirked at what Kira said.

"Now, now this is a church, you know." Yuuna replied hotly to Kira as he took Cagalli's hand but she only dung her nails into Yuuna's hand making him twitch in pain.

_Sono toki zutto watashi wa/ Kie kaketa hikokigumo wo mite-ita / (At that time I was / Watching the gradually disappearing vapor trail)_

"Today we are here-"

_"Cagalli, I'm coming.."_

"Joining of Yuuna Roma Seylan and Cagalli Yula Athha-"

Lacus looked at Kira, her hands shaking.

"Do you, Yuuna Roma Seylan take-"

_"I can make it" _Athrun hissed under his breath as he ran out of his mobile suit.

"Yes, I do." Yuuna said in a extremely calm way. Cagalli stuttered at the calmness.

People outside looked at the blue haired man running to the church many knew who he was and began clapping. Athrun looked around. There was hope.

"And do you, Cagalli Yula Athha take this man to be your husband?"

Cagalli looked ahead, her breathing began to harden then slowly she opened her lips to say the dreaded yes. But a loud bang echoed. Cagalli froze and she slowly turned around.

_Wasurenaide / Hitori ja nai / Hanarete mo te wo tsunaide iru / Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta / Konna kanashimi ga aru koto/ (Don't forget You are not alone Even though we are far apart, we are together I found I fell in love for the very first time I learned the depth of sadness)_

"Athrun.." Cagalli whispered. She dropped her flowers and slowly began walking to him. But Yuuna grabbed her hand.

"Don't be stupid." Yuuna hissed dangerously, but Cagalli pulled away.

"Don't worry I'm not being stupid." Cagalli responded as she looked away from Yuuna and began walking to Athrun. He began to walk a little faster.

The walk to Cagalli seemed long to Athrun, it seemed like they where miles away but then in the middle of the church the lovers that where destined to be together where standing face to face together again.

Was he dreaming? Athrun made a small smile but Cagalli only replied the by slapping him in the face, as everyone gasped. Well for sure this wasn't a dream.

"Feel better?"Athrun asked, felt the hard slap on his face but he still couldn't help but smile. It was the same Cagalli.

"Stupid." Cagalli cried out as she put her arms about Athrun's shoulders. "Why did you come back?!" Cagalli screamed, seeming to forget everyone around them. Athrun calmly put his hand to her cheek and smiled at Cagalli.

"Because, I love you." Athrun told, simply to Cagalli. Everyone in the church began whispering. 'What did this mean? isn't that a ZAFT? why would the princess be with someone like him? But isn't that Athrun Zala?' they wondered and whispered to one another. But Kira and Lacus smiled.

_Nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga / Futatabi yadotte / Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu / Anata kara no messejii (When something is lost Something else replaces it The memory of your parting smile gives me strength to live A message from you)_

But they where not listening to the people about them. Only the thoughts of being together was in their minds.

"Athrun" Cagalli smiled and hugged him. "I love you too."

"Wait! Cagalli your marrying me! not this ZAFT!" Yuuna pointed out to Cagalli, who didn't seem to listen to Yuuna.

"He isn't a ZAFT, He's Athrun Zala." Cagalli smiled at Athrun, who took a hold of Cagalli's hand, he too smiling.

"I can't believe it, but then it seems that I would have no choose." Yuuna smirked as he took a gun from his jacket.

"Yuuna." Cagalli whispered as she turned around in shock. Athrun moved in front of Cagalli taking out his own gun and pointed it at Yuuna. Everyone began to screamed but was to afraid to get out of their seats.

"Cagalli, leave." Athrun calmly commanded to Cagalli. But she wouldn't move and stayed by Athrun's side.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered.

"Ah! So your going to stay by his side then? you know that Orb would never let you be with someone like him. He is not our kind. He is not one of us." Yuuna laughed, acting like he was extremely sure of the lovers fate.

"Why? What makes you think that any good would come out of marrying me?" Cagalli asked. moving from behind Athrun who tried to grab Cagalli's hand but she moved away from him before he could.

"I want power and if that means marrying you so be it. But it would seem that your not going to give up. Even if I have too kill everyone in this room. I will and Orb will be mine." Yuuna exclaimed dangerously aiming the gun at Cagalli, who kept standing where she was, remaining calm as always.

"well then Cagalli Yula Athha. I'm sorry to have to end your live so early, you would have made a pretty wife for me." smirking, Yuuna aimed the gun at Cagalli and fired, once, then twice. Everyone in the room froze.

Cagalli looked at Athrun, the pain hit her quickly. Blood began to flow out.

"Cagalli!" she heard Athrun desperately, cried out to her before everything around her turned a deep dark black....

_Itsu kitto aeru /Futari naraba / Tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau / Kibou to yume no subete o kakete / Yakusoku wo shiyou yo / Ano hi no hageshisa wo / Daite / Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru........ (Surely we will Meet again And from a distance will recognize each other in a glance In all our hopes and dreams Let's make this promise Clinging to the strong memory Of that day I can look forward and live............)_

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

_M_

_Lyrics: Ayumi Hamasaki_

_Yubiwa ( Ring)_

_anime: Vision of Escaflowne_

_Movie Ending theme_

_Sung by: Sakamoto Ma'aya (Hitomi)_

_Finally I'm finished! yup this is the last chapter of this story. I'm happy to say that. Thank you for the 58 reviews everyone. I don't know how to thank you all but I will with something. so please look out for this story because who knows? maybe I'm not finished yet. _

_p.s. if you have never heard the songs ' M' or 'Yubiwa' go go find it and listen to it! oh and none of the lyrics where written by me. My japanese is not of that level yet. all of the lyrics in this story (all of the chapters) are found all around the www. _

_Please Review. _

_-delicate.radiance_


	9. Broken Hearts

Part Nothing: Broken Hearts.

* * *

Dreams end, Happiness end and of all lovers meet with their destiny's. Broken Hearts.  
Nothing would ever be the same again.  
But if as the snow falls they know that even if they where at the ends of the earth.  
They were met for each other.  
Nothing will stop them.  
But then something did.  
Death.  
Was it true? Or was it false?  
Did a princess die?  
Or did she live to be with her lover? Her savior?

* * *

_yes I thought of that myself. Yes that was about the most corny thing that was ever written, But then I'm in the mood of a broken heart so everything is in the dark for me. But it doesn't mean this story has a unhappy ending.__ I never said she died. So please give me sometime to rewrite the chapters for this story. and you will have one more chapter. the chapter of living dreams. _

_thank you for the 76 reviews. they all mean so much to me even if its mostly whipping at my grammar and "killing off Cagalli" I not sure myself if she lives or dies. but then all i know is that I will have one more chapter. _

-_delicate.radiance_


	10. Under the cherry blossoms last chapter

It's Nothing.

Final Chapter: Under the cherry blossoms

* * *

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge / Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK / Sakura sae kaze no naka de / Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo / (Falling in love, saying goodbye With a vow that this is the last heartbreak Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind Will eventually blossom)_

"Your not going to die, Cagalli. I'm not going to lose you ever again. Wake up..." Athrun desperately whispered into Cagalli's pale ear, as he held onto her hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

There in the small, quiet white room of the hospital, flowers, and get well cards covered the tables of the room. Cagalli lying on the hospital bed, not moving, her hands cold and her face pale. The light beeps of the machine where the only thing making a noise.

It had be two days after the event of the wedding in the church. Cagalli was now in a coma with no sign of waking, Yuuna was now locked up in jail, and Athrun didn't know what what was going to happen to Cagalli. Was she going to live or not.

But he kept holding onto Cagalli's hand, Day and night, not letting go, not sleeping. Athrun sat next to Cagalli. Not giving up, not losing hope. Athrun knew that Cagalli wouldn't give up too. She was too strong, more stronger then Athrun.

Kira and Lacus sat alone outside the white hospital room, waiting. They both chouldn't sleep after what had happened.

"It's been two days, Cagalli don't you think it's time to wake up?" Athrun's voice was cracked, his eyes where red and blood shot.

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga / Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto / Omoide to DABURU eizou / Aki no DORAMA no saihousou/ (The summer rain that started to fall gently streaked past my tears Images that resemble memories Autumn's drama reruns)_

* * *

"Cagalli!" Athrun screamed, running over to the limp body. Cagalli's once white dress was not all covered in blood. Tears began to fall from Athrun's eyes and falling onto Cagalli's dress. He put his arms around the body of the princess. "Cagalli.." He could barely speak.

Lacus gasped,shivers ran up her spine, Kira got up from the stand and ran up to Yuuna. Who was standing looking incredibly clam.

"If she dies, I will rip you apart and kill you, slowly." Kira grasping onto Yunna's shirt, hissed. Yunna laughed and put the gun to Kira's neck.

"Don't make me kill you too." Yuuna smirked but Kira didin't let go.

BANG.

Once again a loud shot could be heard echoing in the grand church. Yuuna turned around and saw Athrun, standing up and holding onto a gun. Solders ran in and pointed their gun's at Yuuna, his arm that once held a gun was all bloody. Lacus ran up to Kira and hugged him tightly, crying.

Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli laying on the floor. Slamming the gun to the ground, Athrun began to crying loudly.

* * *

Athrun laying his head on the bed fell slowly into a deep dreamless sleep. Kira and Lacus walked in a stopped in their steps. They had seemed to walk into what looked Romeo and Juliet. Athrun's head on top of the side of the bed. Tears falling out of his eyes.

Kira and Lacus slowly picked Athrun up and walked out the hospital. A day passed by slowly inside the house by the sea. The children still played near the sea as Kira and Lacus sat outside looking at them.

"Do you think Cagalli is going to live? Truly Lacus. I'm starting to give up hope." Kira whispered, his voice sounded like it was going to fail at him at any time. Lacus put her head onto Kira's shoulder and smiled softly.

"Nothing will stop Cagalli, she stronger then any of us. She will live." Lacus whispered, over and over again in her mind she wanted to believe it was true. That everything will be fine in the end. But why did it seem that was going to happen.

_Doushite onaji you na PANCHI / Nando mo kuracchaun da / Sore demo mata tatakaun darou / Sore ga inochi no fushigi (Why have I suffered Almost the same blows such countless times? But even so, I'll probably fight again That is one of life's mysteries)_

The light of day slowly turned into night with the stars twinkling in the dark cloudless sky, as the sun began to rise once again for a new day with start. Everything a new beginning. The light from the sun began to shine down, drapes that where not covering the window let the rays of light flash down onto the pillow and slowly began hitting Athrun's face.

Wincing at the light, Athrun put his hand over his eyes and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and noticed the this was the room he was in earlier. Getting out of the bed he looked at the clock and sighed.

6:30am, it would at less two hours to get to the hospital from the house by the sea. Getting out of bed he walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower trying to not worry what may have happened to Cagalli while he was here sleeping.

Lacus waking up got out of bed and began to make breakfast. The miso soup was on the table next to bowl with rice and eggs.

"You better eat something before you leave." Lacus smiled at Athrun as he was about to walk out the door. Athrun looked at Lacus. She was still wearing her pj's but with a apron over it and with a tired look over her face. Athrun only nodded and walked into the kitchen behind Lacus. He sat in front of the food and began eating.

No one said a word as Athrun ate, they didn't need to say a word. It was fine the way it was. Lacus could understand Athrun's feelings, it was better for not a word to be said. Putting the spoon down Athrun smiled.

_Koi wo shite subete sasage / Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK / Sakura sae toki no naka de / Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo / (Falling in love, giving it everything With a wish that this is the last heartbreak Even the cherry tree, swaying through time Will eventually blossom)_

"Thank you." Athrun smiled at Lacus and walked out the door getting into his car. Athrun began a two hour drive to Cagalli.

* * *

Her breathing grew harder and slowly, she began slipping away into darkness. Athrun ran next to her and put her onto his lap. Everyone in the church made a small cry of pain.

"Cagalli, Cagalli... wake up.." Athrun cried out. Lacus put her face into Kira's shoulder as he held onto Lacus tightly kept looking at his sister.

"Athrun.." Cagalli's eyes opened,weakly and smiled. Slowly putting her hand onto Athrun's face. Tears started falling freely from Cagalli's eyes.

"Cagalli, don't give up. Please don't give up. I love you...Cagalli. I love you!" Athrun whispered putting his face into her shoulder.

"I...Love you too." Cagalli whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Cagalli...CAGALLI!" Athrun made a cry, Cagalli made no answer. Her eyes closed shut and her breathing away getting slower. Everyone that was sitting looking at the events that where unfolding ran to the princess and only from a far the sounds of sirens got louder.

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de / Kutsu ga surihetteku motto/ (In the revolving seasons My shoes are wearing out, more and more)_

* * *

Athrun quickly as he could ran up the stairs of the hospital, with no signs of stopping. Looking at the numbers pass by him as he went higher and higher. Level one, level two, level three, level five. (skipped four because its bad luck in japanese and chinese. sounds like dead.) level six, level seven. He opened the door and ran into the little hall and opened the door only to find the window open and the bed empty. Only a nurse moving a chair away.

"Where is she!" Athrun asked, a little too loudly. The nurse looked at him with fear in her eyes. From the day that Cagalli came to the hospital and this newly out of school nurse was working on this floor of the hospital she was always scared of Athrun and no one knew why.

"Shes. .. shes ... outside in.. in in the gardens.. Zala-san." She mumbled. Athrun looked at the nurse with disbelief.

"Representative Athha woke up?" Athrun asked his voice filled with disbelief and joy at the very same time.

"Yes sir, the representative is very much awake." The nurse said, calming down a bit.

"Thank you." Athrun, bowed deeply and ran out the door, leaving the poor nurse to only wonder in semi-fear and go back working.

_Kata no chikara nuite / Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke / Koko kara sou tookunai darou / Mita koto mo nai keshiki / (Let go the tension in your shoulders So you can seal away the past somewhere From here they're probably not too far Sceneries you haven't even seen)_

Athrun, showing no signs of being tired from running up and down the stairs ran out the glass doors and into a huge garden filled with every flower he could think of. Without thinking he ran in a part where it was covered with orange flowers of all kinds. Running a little slower he saw someone still alone on a bench. Her hair was blown back, wearing a robe. Sitting looking deep into space.

"Cagalli." Athrun whispered with a smile.

Her head went up and she turned around. Cagalli's bright orange eyes looked into Athrun's green eyes.

"Athrun." Cagalli smiled and looked at him calmly and was about to get up from her seat but Athrun ran to Cagalli stopping her.

_Tomaranai mune no itami / Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo / Hitomawari shite wa modori / Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri / (I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest And become closer to you have wandered about once and returned Always grasping for the blue sky)_

"Your alive." Athrun picked up Cagalli and begun hugging her tightly, tears began to form in his eyes. "I never thought I would see you ever again." Cagalli too had tears forming in her eyes and hugged Athrun back.

"Athrun..." was all she could say. Nothing more was needed to be said. They where together again. Under the cherry blossoms and a clear blue sky.

* * *

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge / Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY / Sakura made kaze no naka de / Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo / (Falling in love, saying goodbye With a vow that today's the first good day Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind Softly reaches out toward you)_

The sun just had slowly started to set on the beach. The house sat to the side and a couple looked at each other deeply. Whispering "I love you" so softly that they could only hear it.

In front of them was a crowed of people sitting on wooden stairs sit back, tears falling from their eyes smiling that finally the lovers had found peace and happiness.

_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai / Sore to kore to wa kankei nai... ( I love you I love you, it can't be helped That has nothing to do with this...)_

"You are now husband and wife.. you may now kiss the bride."

Slowly they kissed the kissed that they waited so long for. The first kiss as husband and wife. The sweet kiss to a new life together, a new family, and a new beginning.

Athrun Zala put his hand on Cagalli Yula Attha Zala's stomach and smiled at her calmly whispering into her ear. "I love you my dearest wife." Cagalli smiled at Athrun and hugged him, her long white dress dragging into the sand.

"I love you too, my dearest husband."

Once again kissing, Cagalli whispered into Athrun's ear.

"I hope you will love someone other then me."

Athrun looked at Cagalli confused.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked about to let go of Cagalli's hand. He could never think about loving anyone other then Cagalli.

"Well..." Cagalli slowly took Athrun's hand and put it onto her stomach. Athrun looked at Cagalli with bewildered eyes.

"Really?" Athrun asked unsure if Cagalli was only lying.

"Really." Cagalli let out a small giggle and Athrun pulled Cagalli up in a tight hug and wouldn't let go. Laughing Athrun put his hand onto Cagalli's stomach and kissed it.

"This has to be the best day of my life."

"It better be." Cagalli laughed. Before they kissed each other with no sign of stopping.

* * *

About two years later, Athrun put a picture down next to a pair of baby shoes and smiled at it. The first picture was of their wedding and the other was a picture of Cagalli, Athrun and a little boy."

"How does it look?" Athrun asked the baby that was playing with a little Haro which was saying: "Are you happy?" The baby made a giggle as he looked at his father and went back to playing with the Haro ball.

"Athrun! how many Haros have you made already for him? Stop spoiling him!" Cagalli laughed as she walked into the room picking up Haro ball's laying randomly on the ground.

"About ten, I see nothing wrong with that." Athrun said proudly of his hard work.

"Please, no more." Cagalli made a small cry. Athrun walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek them moved down to her stomach and kissed it.

"What about for her?" Athrun asked putting his hand onto her stomach.

"We will see when the time comes and how do you know so sure that its going to be a girl? May be its another little boy." Cagalli asked Athrun putting both her onto her hips.

"Because one good little boy for me and one hot headed little girl for you!" Athrun said all knowingly.

Laughing Cagalli put her arms around Athrun's neck and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Athrun asked, as he put his arms around her shoulder.

"Thats for coming back." Cagalli said softly, the a look of pain crossed her face.

"What is it?" Athrun asked worried.

"My water broke!"

* * *

So here is where the story finishes, well the life of Cagalli and Athrun goes on, after having a little girl and then a couple of years later having twins joining the family. Orb was in order again with Athrun by Cagalli's side. Kira and Lacus married a couple of months before Athrun and Cagalli did having also twins, a boy and a girl. Then later having a little girl. Their life's was everything they ever hoped for and more.

In many ways they lived happily ever after.

Fin.

* * *

_Sakura DORAPPUSU; Sakura Drops_

_Utada Hikaru _

Yes! I'm finally finished this fanfiction. took me so long to think of a good ending for this story and see? Cagalli lived to have many babies! I want to thank everyone that reviewed my fanfic. I didn't know that I would be getting all these feedback! 87 reviews! thats more then anyone can ask for and 9 chapters too. I don't know how I can thank you all! (gives everyone a cookie) thank you very much. This fanfiction is finally finished and when i have the time i will rewrite parts of it to fix grammar I haven't have the time yet because I'm working on passing school right now. Yup! I tried to make everything happy in the end. But i have been watching a lot of Korean dramas and i wanted to make this sad and have Cagalli die but knowing everyone they would kill me and i don't want that happening now do i? okay its 11:16pm right now on a monday.. may i should sleep now. ;; thanks you everyone again for all the great reviews and please look out for anymore of my fanfic's and keep on giving me feedback on being a better writer!

much love

-delicate.radiance


End file.
